The Saga Death Note: Live Or Die
by naicuevas
Summary: Una nueva historia en nueva York, tres hombres que son trillizos, separado por vivir su propia vida, su padre lo maltrato a sus hijos, hasta su muerte por el problema de corazón, le dio la mansión y dinero a Brandon, los demás Brain y Bruno, dio dinero, ahi aparecio una nueva libreta y un shinigami hembra, ella era una humana, pero algo va apasar, la verdad, asesinos, otros.


The Saga Death Note: live or Die.

Capítulo 1: Nueva York.

Todo empezó en 2014 en Brasil, vivió una mujer con piel blanca, cabello marrón oscuro y sus ojos negros, se llamaba Anna, esta con su novio, Henry, morocho, cabello negro y siempre vivía juntos, feliz.

Hasta que él quería contar su novia, lo que paso en Tokio sobre Kira, sé que ya no está, pero encontró una libreta que dice Alive or Dead, explico que esa libreta escribe cualquier nombre, muere, pero ese momento su novio murió porque una pandilla le disparo, 10 veces, ellos no sabe cómo su pareja, ecepto Anna, desapareció o no.

No se cómo paso, ellos no sabía que apareció una libreta nueva, Anna tenía la libreta cuando se cayó en la moto, porque las policías descubrió que ella mato a todos los hombres, pero ella no está, sin pista, ni rastro, nada.

En 2017, la ciudad de Nueva York, hay otra historia, tres hombres que son trillizos, 22 años, se llama Brain, trabaja de policía, vive un departamento, siempre visita su hermano Brandon, él vive la mansión de su padre, cuando murió por un problema de corazón, el dio su casa y su dinero, lo demás gemelos, dio dinero, pero ellos quiere alejar de la mansión, porque eso tiene malos recuerdos.

En sala de Policía.

Brian: Cuanto criminales, robo, asesinos, homicidas, no la podemos soportar, como quisiera matar.

Michael: Todo pasa en esta realidad, acostúmbrate, algún día acabaremos esta pesadilla.

Esteban: Así dice lo demás, basta de conversación, tenemos que trabajar y listo.

Brian: ¿Qué paso en Tokio?, escuché que en el año pasado, encontró el death note y alguien sabe quién tiene o no han dicho el nombre.

Michael: Parece que no, pero el death note desapareció, es lo único que han dicho.

Esteban: Eso ya fue, si, ese cuaderno es tenebroso, locura, miedo, pero también, tiene que tener cuidado, puede ser que esa libreta es capaz de caer cualquier lugar, cualquier ciudad, es bueno que se acabó de Kira, para mí es como una película de terror.

Michael: Ok, si, eso ya fue, tenemos que seguir, vamos hacerlo.

Lo demás esta nervios por lo de death note, ahora ya no está, no sé porque aparece, pero lo demás debe está nervioso, miedo, sin poder, sin vida, nada, Brian piensa si algún dia vuelve o aparece otra libreta.

En la mansión de Brandon, su novia es la dueña de diseño de moda, preparando el maquillaje para la presentación de su diseño de moda, pero su novio se queda por un trabajo, es el dueño de producto de perfume para hombres y trajes, siempre se queda en la mansión, le gusta salir en la noche.

Roxy: Querido, me voy, sé que vas a terminar de tu nuevo producto, ¿quiero saber si quiere ir conmigo?

Brandon: No, mejor me quedo, sabe que salgo en la noche, suerte por tu nuevo diseño.

Roxy: Gracias,…..no es mi culpa que perdí a mi bebe.

Brandon: vete de aquí, tu quería….deshacer de mi bebe, fuera.

Roxy: si yo quisiera vivir juntos, pues no piensa de matrimonio.

Roxy se fue, caminando, furiosa, él es único que sintió de perder a su hijo, está sentado en una silla, en la piscina, mirando el reflejo del agua, no sé qué haría si pudiera acabar con todo o morir.

Se levantó, llevando las cosas del trabajo, hasta que escucho un ruido de una caída, miro atrás y apareció una libreta negra, se acercó, miro el cielo o en el segundo piso, dejo las cosas en la silla, saco un palo de sacar cosas de la piscina, se acercó, toco, más y más, lo agarro, sacudió y esa libreta no está mojado, nada.

Brandon entro la sala de mueble, dejo su cartera en el sillón, sentando, pensando esa libreta que cayó en el cielo que significa, porque, él pensó, solo, sin ruido, sin sentimiento, dio vuelta la libreta y dice, Alive Or Die.

Brandon: Que raro, esto debe ser una broma, ah, ¿Qué estoy haciendo?, parece que hay una página negra, a ver que dice.

Brandon: ''Un humano cuyo nombre sea escrito en este cuaderno morirá'', ''una vez escrito el nombre, si la causa de la muerte es escrita antes de 40 segundos, esa muerte ocurrirá''.

Brandon: dios porque estoy leyendo esto,….o es verdad, esta palabra me parece familiar, pero esto es una broma o,…..si dice así, tengo que….escribir, pero no tengo enemigo, nada.

Mayordomo: señor, su hermano gemelo, vino a visitarte.

Brandon: ah sí, que pase.

Guardo en su cartera, acomodando, vino su hermano Brian, se sentó y empezó a preguntar.

Brain: ¿Cómo está tu chica?

Brandon: bien, ella quería ir conmigo a su dueño diseño de moda,…pero no,…..quería quedarme aquí,…..

Brain: No me diga que aún sigue sobre de su perdida, o no.

Brandon: Si, se fue, enfurecida, puede ser que ella…..no sé, tiene otro novio.

Brain: Hermano, ella es así, pero no, nunca te rechazaría, si debería buscar otra chica, no como ella, dime…..perece que esta de miedo, ¿Qué pasa?

Brandon: ok, te voy a decir, esta libreta negra, no sé si es una broma o no sé qué fue eso, pero dice Live Or Die, pero esa letra parece de death note, ¿te acuerdas?

Brian: Si, siempre cuenta en Tokio, déjame ver, dios, aún sigue esa regla de los shinigami, pero voz ¿sabe porque esta libreta aparece aquí?, o no sabe.

Brandon: pero prefiero esconder o guardar, si es verdad lo que dice, pues tengo que probar, no tengo otra opción, sé que tú eres policía, pero esa cosa, no sé si es mentira, falso o alguien está jugando con nosotros.

Brian: ok, guárdalo, a nadie se entera esa libreta, no le diga a nadie, tenemos que ver.

Brandon se fue afuera de la entrada, despidiendo de su hermano, cerró la puerta y Brian, caminando, puso el casco, hasta que en la calle apareció un mujer con mascara negra con rosa roja, una letra de M, seño de silencio, sintió algo espeluznante, cuando ella empezó a caminar normalmente, dejo de mirar y empezó arrancar la moto.

Ecepto la mujer enmascarada, saco la máscara, sus ojos es celeste claro, piel mas pálida, cabello marrón teñido de negro, miro la mansión de Brandon, piensa si él tiene o aún tiene miedo por la libreta.

Brain, regreso de trabajo, dejo la moto, en el garaje de los autos, llevo las llaves y el casco, caminando, bajando la escalera, hasta que su pensamiento de la libreta que su hermano encontró, sintió si esa libreta regreso por divertir o de miedo, sufrir, dolor, muerte.

Se sentó en su silla, levanto la cabeza, cansado, dolor de cabeza, su amigo Michael, pregunto.

Michael: ¿Esta bien?

Brain: Si, aún sigue sobre de su bebe perdido, no sé cómo, pero ella es capaz de hacer, voy a averiguar, después de hacer estas cosas.

Michael: no sabía que esa mujer es una asesina, ¿café?.

Brain: si, por favor, ahora a trabajar.

El mayordomo escucho que alguien toco la puerta, en el cuarto de Brandon, aun esta con la libreta, parado, la ventana abierta, soleado, pensando, hasta que el mayordomo.

Mayordomo: Señor, alguien busca una mujer muy joven y quiere hablar con usted.

Brandon: Que espere, ya vuelvo.

Guardo un escritorio, en la libreta, miro el espejo, arreglando, pregunto así mismo, mal humor.

Brandon: ¿una mujer en mi mansión?, puede ser la amiga de mi amiga de amiga, creo, pero ¿hablar conmigo?, todo pasa.

Salió su cuarto, camino el pasillo, miro y ahí está en un sillón, sentado con cuclillas, piel pálida, pero no veo su rostro, bajo la escalera, el llamo a su mayordomo a traer para beber algo, se acercó, lentamente, ella se levantó.

Mary: Parece que usted me conoce.

Brandon: ¿Usted es Mary?, La campeona de Natación.

Mary: sí, quiero hablar usted, se quién es, pero no me hablo sobre su trabajo, sino el death note, si, hablo que hay otra libreta, que usted encontró.

Brandon: ¿Cómo?,….usted está espiando, dime, ¿Acaso ha visto una libreta en el cielo?

Mary: Siempre pasa, pero en el cielo no es una señal, es la señal de dios de la muerte, si piensa que es una broma, demuéstrame.

Brandon: ¿Quién eres realmente?

Mary: La verdad es que, no sabía que yo vivía en wammy's house, pero me fui en gimnasia, yo tenia familia, asesino, no es eso, ¿no sabía que yo soy su asesor de L?, ¿sabe quién es L?

Brandon: Imposible,…pero, el ascensor es near, que el encontró a Kira, es lo único que conto.

Mary: Es cierto, pero near, él no sabe lo que hago, ya es hora que yo voy a ver a ese cuaderno de la muerte, sé que no sabía, ahora.

Brandon: Si tú sabe de la libreta, ven, está en mi cuarto.

En el departamento de Brain, está en su cuarto, sentando en la cama, mirando los noticieros, problema de maltrato, muerte de un asesinato, pero él pensó que su hermano encontró en la libreta, si Brandon su hermano, será Kira

En el cuarto de Brandon, le dio la libreta a Mary, sentada en una cama, miro en cualquier lado de la libreta, el miro que ella se ve que no tiene ánimo, nada, lo raro es que nunca vi esa mirada algo así, ella pregunto.

Mary: y, ¿Apareció el shinigami o no?

Brandon: No, pero tengo que escribir el nombre y ahí aparecerá un shinigami, no sé si hago eso, porque voz sabe ese cuaderno, así que, tengo que guardar.

Mary: tranquilo, lo demás gente y tu novia, no sabe que hay un cuaderno de la muerte aquí, soy la única que se, avísame si tiene problema, algo, ven a mi casa, así vamos a resolver el problema, adiós y linda casa.

Miro la libreta, no pensó de matar esa mujer, pero ella se ve, no sé, digo, cuando ella pregunto, nunca dije nada, esa parte no quería decir, mire los ojos de Mary, parece que como si quería decir la verdad y lo digo, quería mentir, como sabe, pensé que estaba en otra ciudad por la natación, tendré que ir después la casa de mary, tengo que preguntar otra cosa.

Roxy: Ya volví amor, ¿Brandon estas ahí?

Brandon: Ah sí, estoy en mi cuarto, guardando mis cosas, tengo que esconder esta libreta, así nadie sabrá o ella no sabe nada.

Guardo en su escritorio, hasta que ella entro y pregunto una mujer que entro, respondía que es la campeona de natación, para conocer bien de tener amigos, pero ella no la creyó, piensa que le gusta otra mujer, el hablo otra cosa.

Brandon: Ok, si quiere hablar de mary, pues dime, voz no sabe sobre Kira o mejor dicho que él va estar aquí o no.

Roxy: ¿Kira?, tu sabe que el viene acá, digo no, si él ya está muerto, como lo demás hombres, eso fue 2012, espera,….¿voz piensa que no sé nada de la libreta?, mi padre me conto, pero es bueno, porque mi padre me quiere tu no, perdón.

Brandon: No hay problema, sabe que solamente amo a mi madre, no a mi padre, debería morir ese viejo o mejor dicho tu padre,…Roxy una pregunta, ¿Tu padre sabe cómo perdió a nuestro hijo o él sabe?

Roxy: No, nada, nunca dije esa parte, sabe que eso no me gusta contar, bueno, voy a descansar.

Pensó si su padre hizo algo a Roxy, pues eso si es raro, porque entramos en el hospital y ahí estaba el padre de mi novia, como perdió mi hijo, si eso no tardo mucho a perder o el mato a mi hijo.

En la noche, Brandon se fue la casa de Mary, está en su auto, respirando y no sabía que tenía otro tipo de casa, lindo y lejos de la ciudad, bosques, la luz de la noche, la luna, pero el quería decir la verdad que tipo de mujer es, salió del auto, subió la escalera y toco la puerta, esperando.

Mary: Ya era hora, pasa, bienvenido a mi casa, parece que quiere hablar de mí y aún tiene la libreta, pasa por acá.

Brandon: Lindo mueble, afuera tiene una gran piscina, ¿te gusta el agua?

Mary: Si y mucho, aun piensa que no soy tipo de mujer no.

Brandon: Ok, ya es hora de decirte algo, encontré internet sobre ti, conociste a L, también a Near y Mello, que son también los sucesores de L, pero me impactó sobre el asesino de tus padres, colmillos, piel pálido, ojos bien clarito, dime, ¿tú eres una vampira?, dime, ellos te mordieron, la verdad, sabe que somos los únicos de la libreta.

Mary: si, la verdad es que si, hace año que tenía 9 años que ahí me convirtió en una vampira, pero resistí, sobreviví el hambre y la sed de la sangre humana, te demuestro, solamente escondí mis dientes.

Saco los dientes falsos, sus ojos brilla, el sorprendió todo, pero él quiere prueba si eres vampiro, ella se levantó y se va a la cocina, llevo un espejo, ella quiere que agarre a Brandon, se sentó y pregunto.

Mary: ¿sabe que los vampiros no tienen reflejo?

Brandon: ah no, oh dios, es cierto eres una vampira, corre tan rápida, no tiene reflejo, eso me sorprende mucho, pero para mí no,….espera voz sabe de mi novia roxy.

Mary: ¿Roxy?, ah sí, pero esa parte la del parto, bueno, tu novia y el padre de tu novia, que se llama, brion, los dos quería deshacer él bebe, si los dos, si no me cree, dame la mano, sabe que yo tengo prueba.

Brandon: Ok, pero no me muerda, quiero la verdad.

Toco la mano, miro 100%, la verdad lo que paso es que, ella no aguantaba el parto, su padre acompaña a su hija y ahí, había una sala oscura, todo está oscuro, ellos no quiere dar la luz, sino el feto, empezó cada herramienta a partir el cuerpo de la criatura, sin vida, sin sentimiento, nada, Brandon miro en su mente, no aguantaba, respirando, saliendo lagrimas lo que el miro realmente.

La mente de Brandon, dejo de respirar, miro que el doctor termino el feto, miro otro lado y ahí está, él bebe está muerto, bien muerto, soltó la mano y se desmayó lo que él vio, no sabía que tipos de familia, hiciera algo así, ecepto roxy no sabe dónde está su novio.

Brain está en la cocina, tomando el café, hasta que el sintió algo, como su corazón duele más que su familia, pensó y debe ser su hermano, agarro el celular, a llamar a su hermano Brandon.

En la casa de Mary, dejo el cuarto de ella, está en la cama, respirando, le dio un algodón con alcohol, abrió los ojos y el hablo con ella.

Mary: lamento lo que paso a tu bebe, si quiere quedar un rato aquí, no tengo problema, lo siento de entrar a tu casa.

Brandon: no nada, pero gracias por darme esa prueba, por eso que ese hospital me acuerdo mucho, siempre me acuerdo, pero nunca borrare esa memoria, gracias, mejor me quedo aquí, ah debe ser mi celular.

Mary: toma, puede ser tu hermano, también quiero decir que tú y tu hermanos, son trillizos, así que, te dejo sola.

Brandon: ¿Hermano?, ¿Qué pasa?

Brain: ¿está bien?, me sentía mal en mi corazón y dime, ¿Dónde está?

Brandon: estoy en la casa de mary, te lo diré el nombre de la casa.

Brain: Espera, mary la campeona de natación, no sabía que esta nueva york.

Brandon: Larga historia, pero te lo diré donde estoy.

Lilith: Así que, es Brandon, trillizos, ahora esta libreta, dios mío, porque o puede ser que esta ciudad va pasar algo.

Mary: Para mi si, algo va a pasar, ecepto Brandon y un shinigami, los dos va a pasar, lo siento, si quiere conocer, así yo pienso esa libreta de Live Or Die.

Brain, se fue, rápidamente, llevo el casco y la llave de la moto, arranco y condujo tan rápido que pudo, más rápido, que en la noche se ve varios luces por la ciudad y territorio, hasta lejos de la ciudad.

Brandon, sintió débil, levanto solo, tapo la cara, de sufrimiento, dolor, de su perdido hijo, ahora el decidió de hacer cosas malas a roxy y lo demás, pero lo demás personas no puedo, no sabía que los vampiros existiera, de repente apareció otra chica, que ella presento, también es una vampira, su hermana adoptiva, hablo sobre la libreta.

Lilith: No sabía que esa libreta existiera, lo único que existe es el shinigami, eso sí, pero esto, dios, no sé cómo creo la libreta en un mundo de los muertos, eso quiero saber.

Brandon: Live Or Die,….no sé qué debo elegir, esa palabra me dice algo,..pero primero vivo así voy a ver, quien teme a Kira o no.

Mary: Debe temer, ahora, yo no, tu sabe quién soy y decide, escribir el nombre ese hombre y tu novia quería quitar tu vida o queremos prueba.

Pensó bien, no tenía otra opción de poner el nombre de brion el padre de roxy y ahí,…..no sé, hasta que toco la puerta y es brain, corrió y llamo a su hermano, urgente, vio que está en un cuarto, abrazo tan preocupado, el conto que fue un desmayo.

Brandon: Hermano…..tengo que hacerlo, descubrí que brion el padre de mi novia o los dos, quería matar a mi hijo, es verdad.

Brain: Dios, ¿es verdad?, no puedo creerlo, tendré que llamar mañana a la policía.

Brandon: NO, pero esta libreta, sé que nosotros no nos gusta, tengo que hacerlo y listo, ecepto mi novia, tendremos que ser normal, así ella toca y se convertirá una mujer loca.

Lilith: O sea, primero vas a poner el nombre ese viejo y después vas a actuar que aparece una criatura que es un shinigami, así ella va al psiquiátrico.

Brandon: Si, esa es mi idea.

Mary: Pues…pone el nombre de ese viejo y a ver si aparece, listo.

Cada uno de ellos, está esperando, Brandon abrió la tapa de la libreta, puso el nombre, ellos quiere esperar, hasta que Lilith va hacer café o té, para los dos.

Brandon, se levantó, dolor de cabeza, se acercó la ventana, afuera del bosque, de noche, peligro, todo se ve oscuro, la luna brilla, entro lilith y mary hasta que las chicas algo dio una impresión.

Brain: ¿Chicas?, ¿Está Bien?

Lilith: Ah, sí nosotras somos únicas que nunca toque la libreta, pues mira detrás de ti.

Brain: Oh Dios, hermano, tiene que tocar la libreta, parece que ahora estamos viendo.

Brandon: ¿De qué hablas?, no entiendo, sabe que estoy mal, para mi estoy muerto, bueno, dame la libreta.

Cuando toco, ahí estaba a la derecha de él, miro lentamente y ahí estaba, un shinigami, o una mujer shinigami, ella dice.

Anna: Puede llamarme Anna y esa libreta es mía.


End file.
